


Effects

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4 pics 1 word, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, idek im tired sorry lmao, this nearly happened to me ngl, unedited for the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: Steve bit his lip and looked at the stupid puzzle on his screen – basically just a bunch of different coloured lights, and a soccer ball surrounded by what looked like a badly edited warp stream. Yeah, Steve had no idea. He took a breath, took one of his headphones out, and leaned into the aisle, clearing his throat in attempt to get the guy’s attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so a couple of weeks ago, i too, took an early morning flight one day, and a night flight the very next. i was literally running on about 9-10ish hours sleep over two days, and my friend fell asleep on the flight back home while i was playing 4 pics 1 word, and i nearly asked the woman across the aisle for help (alas i did not because i don't like talking to strangers and also she looked like all she wanted to do was have her pumpkin soup in peace) and i was like?? boom, i can write this. 
> 
> anyway. short(ish) drabble, whatever. unedited because i am too tired lmao

It wasn’t Sam’s fault he had fallen asleep. Well, technically it was, but that he and Steve had only had about eight hours sleep in the past two days was somewhat of a contributing factor. They had flown down to DC at about six the morning before for a conference, and now they were taking a 9pm night flight back up home to New York, so really… Steve didn’t blame him for falling asleep.

Steve, however, was not asleep. He would probably be okay for another couple of hours, and so, he was flicking through the non-internet reliable games and apps on his phone. He had a book in his bag, but even though he wasn’t super tired, it would be a bit too much of a strain on his energy to casually wrangle his backpack out from under the seat in front of him without making too much noise.

He eventually found himself on the joy that was _4 Pics 1 Word_. His brain wasn’t fully cooperating, and he found himself down to twenty coins after the previous puzzle, which was nowhere near enough for any hints. He could’ve asked Sam (and he had been, which Sam was awake) but he knew he would be ignored in favour of napping.

Was Steve desperate enough to solve this damn puzzle that he would ask a stranger for help? He looked around and saw the guy across the aisle – hair in a loose bun, yawning as he flicked over the page of his book, leaning into the circle of light provided by the bulb over his head.

Steve bit his lip and looked at the stupid puzzle on his screen – basically just a bunch of different coloured lights, and a soccer ball surrounded by what looked like a badly edited warp stream. Yeah, Steve had no idea. He took a breath, took one of his headphones out, and leaned into the aisle, clearing his throat in attempt to get the guy’s attention.

He looked up to Steve in surprise, glancing around like he wasn’t sure he was being signalled. ‘Me?’

Steve nodded. ‘Can I ask you something?’

The guy raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but nodded. ‘Sure.’

‘Do you know what this is?’ Steve blushed and held out his phone. ‘I’ve been trying to solve it for like ten minutes, but I’m down in coins, and my friend is asleep.’

Man-bun frowned and took the phone. ‘Uhh…’ he tapped a few things, and his frown deepened as it must’ve come back wrong. He huffed quietly and typed in something else, handing it back with a satisfied smile. ‘Effects.’

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘Of course. Thank you so much. I’m sorry for bothering you.’

‘It’s fine,’ Man-bun shrugged, giving Steve a small smile. ‘Happy to share my greatness with you.’

Steve grinned and receded back into his seat, putting his headphone back in, and leaving the app, because he felt better now that was solved, so he would just carry on when he was at home… and could cheat via the internet. He scrolled through his apps, eventually settling on _Temple Run_ , even though he was kinda terrible at it. (Natasha liked to mock him for still having games on his phone that hadn’t been mentioned since 2013.)

He gave up on that pretty soon after, deciding to just sit listening to his music, and watching the lights outside the window.

‘Psst!’

Steve turned around and took a headphone out again. Man-bun had leaned across the aisle. ‘Yeah?’

‘Help me out with this?’ Man-bun asked, holding out his phone to Steve.

Steve took it and glanced down to the screen.

_Can I get your number? :)_

Steve blinked and looked up, to see Man-bun grinning hopefully.

 

_Sure_.

 

Steve laughed quietly, as he typed his number into Man-bun’s phone and gave it back.

‘Thanks,’ Man-bun whispered. ‘Name’s Bucky, by the way.’

‘Steve,’ he replied, ready to say something else, but was interrupted by someone over the intercom telling them that they were preparing to come into land. He just smiled apologetically and turned to wake Sam.

They didn’t speak again until the plane landed, and everyone was preparing to leave. Steve and Sam (and Bucky, apparently) had taken seats near the end of the plane, so they chose to leave via the rear exit. Steve and Sam had no luggage, just carry on, so they went straight past baggage claim, with Steve glancing back to Bucky, giving him another apologetic smile.

Bucky just shrugged again and saluted him, before turning back to wait for his bags to come around.

‘Hey!’ Natasha called, as she spotted Steve and Sam in the arrivals gate.

‘Nat!’ Sam grinned, pulling her into a bear hug as they met at the end of the barrier. ‘Missed you.’

‘It’s not like we were gone for a week,’ Steve rolled his eyes. ‘You two need to calm down.’

‘We’re young and _in love_ ,’ Natasha said. ‘Fight me.’

‘No thanks, too tired to spar.’

Natasha grinned and looped her arm around Sam’s back as the three of them headed out to the car park to go home.

 

* * *

 

It was almost midnight, and Steve was still awake. Barely, but still awake. He was on his phone, playing a new game he had discovered called _2048_ , when a text came through, hovering at the top of his screen.

****

**_[Unknown]  
_ ** _Hey, it’s Bucky from the plane. Sorry if it’s late and you’re asleep, but thought I would text you before I lost my nerve._

 

Steve laughed and pulled the notification down so he could reply.

 

**_[Sent]  
_ ** _I’m only just still awake. Glad you texted ;) wasn’t sure you would_

**_Bucky  
_ ** _Of course I would! Maybe after a few weeks of giving myself pep talks…_

**_Bucky  
_ ** _Anyway…_

**_Bucky  
_ ** _Drinks? When are you free?_

Steve grinned as his fingers tapped out a quick reply.

 

**_[Sent]  
_ ** _Tomorrow night?_

**_Bucky  
_ ** _Text me where and I’ll be there :)_

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr, for whatever reason???](http://uhtredthepagan.tumblr.com) ~~lmao too tired to edit, not too tired to add html to promo myself~~


End file.
